


Cuddles

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [37]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gar is sick, M/M, Patrck is a good boyfriend, Sick Character, Sickfic, they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "Can we cuddle?"Or, the one where Gar is sick and just wants to cuddle.





	Cuddles

"Can we cuddle?" Gar sniffed as he shivered from under the large blankets. Large piles of used tissues surrounded him on the bed, along with empty bowls that once held soup, and practically every blanket they owned. His eyes were red and tired, dark circles casting under them. They contrasted sickly against his pale skin.

Saying Gar was sick was almost an understatement.

Patrick sent a concern smile at his direction, kicking off his shoes before approaching the bed. Gar stared back at him, his own tired smile resting on his face before bringing his hand to his mouth and coughing roughly. Patrick flinched at the sound, reaching his hand out to feel Gar's sweat drenched forehead. His frown deepened feeling how hot it was.

“I don’t know, maybe I should take you to the doctor instead. Your fever doesn’t feel like it’s gone down all weekend…” Patrick stated, Gar groaned, covering his face with his many blankets.

“It’s too late. Can we go tomorrow? Please?” Gar asked, his voice rough and muffled. “I don’t even think the doctor’s office is open right now,”

“It’s only two o’clock, it doesn’t close till five,” Patrick moved from beside the bed to the mountain of clothes they had forgotten to put away. He yanked a hoodie from off the top along with a pair of jeans, he wasn't sure who's but he hardly thought Gar would care, before walking back. Gar had uncovered his face, watching Patrick before coughing roughly again.

“Yes, but by the time you actually get me to get up and leave it'll be five. Can we just go tomorrow?” Gar whined. He reached his arms out again, motioning Patrick to come close and cuddle him. Patrick chuckled softly, playfully glaring at Gar who had stuck his lip out to pout.

“Fine,” Patrick sighed, shaking his head. He tossed the clothes back into the pile before stripping off his own clothes and sliding into bed with Gar who welcomed him happily. He pulled Gar to his chest, placing a soft kiss to Gar's cheek before letting the warmth of the blankets submerge them.

“Thank you,” Gar murmured, leaning into Pat's touches. Patrick smiled,

“No problem, now get some rest.”


End file.
